leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhin/Trivia
General * Jhin was partially inspired by . ** His dance is the . * Jhin is the first champion to feature a takedown animation on his Classic skin, via . It should be noted however that the passive effect is not solely for cosmetic purposes. ** Despite being the only one seen in-game, the rose is just one of the many things he sees when killing someone.Jhin Q&A * The violin for Jhin's theme (followed by a chorus) can be heard while the player is channeling . ** The people in Spectator Mode can also hear it, though allies and enemies cannot. * Occasionally when playing as Jhin, at the start of the game (between your team spawning at the fountain and then minions doing so at nexus) you can hear a version of the map's theme that fits the style of Jhin's own. ** He will always hum and laugh to it. *** It reverts to the regular music at about 45 seconds. * Jhin has some degree of innate magic, as he is able to put magic into his bullets. The gun itself, Whisper, is already magical due to being hextech. ** It has been confirmed by a rioter that his bullets shapes his victims flesh into his choosing or make it move as well as other effects. *** Examples would be the four champions(Sona, Garen, Vi, and Zed) chosen to be in his teasers. * If Jhin is killed with Mordekaiser 's Children of the Grave and enter ghost form he will never run out of bullets. Development * Jhin was the first champion released in 2016 as well as being the product of the need for a brand new Marksman. ** His first designer was Jordan 'Wrekz' Anton but his initial concepts ended up becoming the stepping stones for . *** Jhin was in production for seven months (the usual timeframe is one year) * The words Jhin and Deadeyed were first datamined from the game's website. ** The Virtuoso's name (albeit misspelled) was even spoken by a Rioter before his reveal.'Jhin' confirmed?Acknowledged wrong spelling * His production name and title were 'Jin, the Artisan Killer'. ** The H was added after being deemed prone to confusion with , another of August 'jinxylord' Browning's champions.Jhin Q&A ** In universe, his name means "Golden Excellence". *** Khada derives possibly from Semitic h-d-y > هَدَى hadā "to lead"; or ħ-d-d > حَدَّ ħadda "to sharpen". *** Jhin derives from Mandarin jīn 金 "golden" and Arabic lit. "hidden being", from Semitic root g-n-n "protect, hide" http://www.semiticroots.net/index.php?r=word/view&id=1196. **** He and share this root for their names. * At one point 's fourth shot was able to one-shot a at full health. * used to be able to be recast from an enemy's location but the burden of knowledge was deemed too high. ** It also used to bounce an unlimited number of times. August on Reddit * used to reveal marked champions for a few seconds even through fog of war. ** Its tooltip implies Jhin uses 's barrel as a walking cane, which he actually does when not 'performing'. *** At one point it was basically a 2500-range . * Due to miscommunication during production Jhin differs between artwork and in-game. ** His eyes are reddish-brown even though they are blue. ** He has seemingly-prosthetic robotic limbs, even though he merely wears golden armor on top to handle 's recoil Lore * Jhin shows traits consistent with obsessive-compulsive disorder focused on the number four. ** His login theme is built around 4-note motifs / written with a 4/4 time signature (each bar is separated into 4 distinct beats) ** His name and title themselves have four letters and four syllables respectively. ** IIII is the archaic and uncommon alternative writing, using tally marks, for the Roman four IV, using subtractive notation. *** The tally marks engraved on might be referencing it. ** When he 'performs' in any given nation he makes four people 'beautiful and perfect'. *** ** In Chinese and , 四 "four" sounds like 死 "death" (albeit with different tones in , & Vietnamese): *** Mandarin Chinese: sì 四 vs. sǐ 死; *** Vietnamese: tứ 四 vs. tử 死; *** Japanese: shi 四 & 死; *** Korean: sa 四 & 死; **** Historically 四 "four" was not always associated with 死 "death", as 四 is used in many neutral & positively-meaning expressions: 四邊形 " ", 四合院 " ", 四象 " ", 四大美人 " ", etc. ** He is four years older than .Jhin Q&A ** can hold up to four bullets/fire up to four times before Jhin having to reload, with the fourth shot being the deadliest. ** can bounce up to four times. ** marks a target for four seconds. ** reveals units for four seconds. ** can fire up to four shots, with the fourth being the deadliest. ** During his joke Jhin drops and it fires all four bullets. * 'Mind of the Virtuoso' depicts how 'artistic' Jhin sees his 'performances'. * Before the Kashuri armories granted him Jhin used to 'perform' with blades powered by chi techniques passed down from his father. ** Although he did not craft himself, he did influence its design and he does craft his own magic-infused bullets.Jhin Q&A *** The device Jhin carries on his shoulder is a Hextech-powered mass accelerator that in turns powers and loads when it's .Jhin's shoulder 1Jhin's shoulder 2 **** Jhin appears to be ambidextrous (he fires regular with his left hand but when he fires with his right one. * Underneath the mask Jhin has a fully functional face. ** And without his usual outfit he doesn't stand out in a crowd. *** His favorite food is dumplings.Jhin Q&A Quotes ; * references Applause by . * references * have too many lines"}} references the River King having the most quotes in the game. ** Ironically, Jhin has 241 lines (not counting vocal grunts) while has about 224. * references being able to block crowd control effects. * ? Where's the drama in that?"}} references his need for flair when using . * references the eponymous song by . * In the Italian localization his selection quote ("Cadranno come, d'Autunno, dagli alberi, le foglie", 'They'll fall, like Autumn's leaves from trees') references a poetry named Soldati ('Soldiers') written by Italian Writer and Poet . * references * resembles }} * might be referencing Marty Rubin ("Behind every mask there is a face, and behind that a story.") from ("Behind this mask... is another mask!") or even . * references Metalocalypse. ; * When killing certain champions with he speaks lines referencing various Western movies. ** and "}} reference . ** better when they're dying"}} references . ** doing nothing"}} references . ** , to take all that he had, and could ever have"}} references ** shoot to kill, you better hit the heart"}} references . Skins ; * He might have been inspired by from , as evidenced by him being an artist in front of an open mirror. ** He might have also been inspired by from , with both their forms of art involving the number four. * Jhin's mask resembles 's face . ; * He represents the he was first conceived as. * resembles from . * He shares this theme with , and Bandito Fiddlesticks. ** While he lays back on a bar counter featuring Wanted posters of him, and . ** It shows him in mid curtain call ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Jhin has some resentment towards both and his father Kusho for imprisoning him. ** Since Kusho was killed by (whom he also resents for denying him a performance) Jhin will have to make do with killing the Eye of Twilight. *** He is forcing them to work together so he might kill them both where they caught him years before. * Jhin has some interest in killing for being a very famous Ionian artist who is taking the spotlight away from his 'performances'. ** He also has a passing interest in killing since the Wuju school dwarfed the success of Jhin's father's martial arts one.Jhin Q&A pl:Jhin/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Champion trivia Category:Jhin